


Medicine

by AnotherGallavichLove



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: AU, Drugs, M/M, Masturbation, Praise Kink, Smut, a lot of fluff, and fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-04-22
Packaged: 2018-03-21 17:33:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 15,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3700961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherGallavichLove/pseuds/AnotherGallavichLove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Gallavich AU)</p><p>Clayton got custody of Ian as soon as he was born, but growing up on the north side doesn’t stop Ian from engaging in far more south-side like activities. Including being fascinated by a very peculiar drug dealer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ian Gallagher

Ian was woken up when his mother yelled for them to come down for breakfast. It took a few minutes before he even opened his eyes. The pain from monday’s ROTC was still fresh in his back and thighs. The first thing his brain registered when his eyes finally opened was his poster of Van Damme. It was risky putting it up in his room, considering no one in his family knew about his sexual orientation. Then again, who the hell would look up at the ceiling in his room except for him?

 

”Yes” He groaned, trying to get his mother’s calls to stop. He was coming down the stairs dressed in black skinny jeans and a moss green t shirt.

 

”Morning, where are the twins?” Ian just shrugged and took a bite of his sandwich.

 

”Sleeping, I guess”

 

”Don’t talk with food in your mouth” She scolded, making the ginger roll his eyes.

 

”Where’s dad?” He shot back.

 

”Left for work” Jacob’s voice came from behind them before he sat down, grabbing something for breakfast as well. ”He noticed I was awake, so he said goodbye, we have any juice?” Jake said, looking around the kitchen island.

 

”I have ROTC tonight so I’ll be home late” Ian informed his mother.

 

”Why do you even do that shit? It’s not gonna get you anywhere. Plus you have to go into that creepy neighborhood” Jacob said, continuing to bite his sandwich. ”Jacob, be nice to your brother.” She scolded before shifting her attention back to Ian.

 

”It’s your thing. Just like your sister’s thing is to never come out of her room - Jasmine!” She yelled as loud as she could.

 

”Mom, I’m not deaf” The 15 year-old groaned as she came walking into the kitchen dressed in sweatpants and a hoodie. With Jasmine’s and Jacob’s long ginger hair and big hazel eyes, no one ever doubted or asked if they were twins or not. It was obvious.

 

”Well, you could have fooled me. You’ll be late for school.” All three siblings stood up, Jasmine ran upstairs to get ready as Ian and Jake got their stuff together. ”Ian” When both brothers turned around she waved Jake goodbye as a sign that she wanted to talk to Ian in private.

 

”Mhm?” Was Ian’s only answer as he walked back to the kitchen island, watching his mother put away the dishes.

 

”Your father and I would like to talk to you tonight. It’s important. Since you have that training program your brother and sister will probably be in bed by then so just find us when you get home, okay?” Ian tried not to roll his eyes at the fact that she didn’t call it ROTC.

 

”Okay” He said, grabbing his bag, and sliding into the range rover’s driver’s seat next to his brother.

 

”What was that about?” Jake asked.

 

”They wanna talk to me about something tonight. God knows what. I don’t fucking care either. Their sister got in the car and they begun the drive to school.

 

”Aye, you gotta teach me how to drive when I get my learner’s permit” Jasmine informed her older brother who sighed.

 

”So he’s teaching you but not me? That’s not fair, I’m older than you!” Jacob fought back.

 

”By thirteen and a half minutes and you never let me forget it!” Jasmine bit.

 

”Calm the fuck down. I’m not teaching you brats to drive. No way”

 

 

 

School had always been easy for Ian. If it was fun or not was a whole other question. The fact that he wanted to be an officer pushed and motivated him though, since he pretty much needed straight A’s. Halfway through math class his phone buzzed. As he thought about if he should check it or not, it buzzed two more times so he rolled his eyes and fished it up.

 

 **(11:22) Jas:** _getting my permit in two days!_

 **(11:23) Jas:** _when can we start?_

**(11:23) Jake:** _teach me how to drive please, im getting the permit tomorrow_

 

Ian rolled his eyes and ignored his siblings until class was over. Then he fished his phone up and gathered them both into a group chat to answer.

 

_**(11:59)** I’m not teaching you brats how to drive. Ask dad_

 

Ian always left his car at the school and walked to ROTC. Jasmine and Jake complained, of course - having to take the bus back. Call it paranoia or what have you but he just didn’t feel like leaving a brand new Range Rover unattended in the area.

 

The training always managed to take the boy’s mind off of everything else for a minute. Like the fact that the closer and closer he got to going home. The more paranoid he got about what they wanted to talk to him about. This morning he had brushed it off, played it like nothing. The thing was the more he thought about it, the more certain he was that they had never done this before. Wanted to sit down with just one of the kids because of something. It had to be something really fucking serious. Fuck.

 

After ROTC finished he fished his bag up and started to walk the direction of the car. When he passed an alley he saw something in the corner of his eye. Looked like a drug deal.

 

”Aye” He yelled and jogged closer to the man that was handed money. He was tall, had a beard and just looked like the average drug dealer. Maybe mid twenties.

 

”Can I help you?” The man asked, obviously intending to scare the preppy white boy away.

 

”You got coke?”

 

 

When Ian entered the house on the north side, the daylight was long gone. He had spent some time in the car snorting the powder he’s bought. He decided to only do a tiny bit because although it was very far from his first time with the stuff, he didn’t want to be completely gone when his parents wanted to talk to him about something that they obviously thought was very important.

 

”Ian?” He heard his father’s voice call.

 

”Yeah”

 

”Sit down for a minute, please” His mother said and they sat down in the living room. By now Ian was really fucking nervous. They had never acted like this in his entire life.

 

”What’s this about?” He asked, trying to stay calm. ”Remember how there’s a brother of mine that you’ve never met? Any of you?” Clayton started and Ian nodded, failing to see how this was the big emergency. If the uncle that he’s never met had died or some shit, how did that really concern him? ”His wife, Monica..” He trailed off and looked to his wife. She grabbed his hand, asking him to continue. ”She’s your biological mother, Ian.”


	2. Mickey Milkovich

”Door!” Mickey yelled and kept pressing the buttons on the Xbox controller. When no one came out of their fucking rooms and the banging on the door didn’t subside, Mickey sighed and threw the controller aside. He opened the door with raised eyebrows. Outside was a skinny little brunette girl, she was almost shaking. ”Can I help you?” He said after two minuted of the bitch not uttering a word.

 

”Is Iggy here?”

 

”Iggy!” He yelled, walking back to the couch but leaving the front door open. Iggy walked out into the living room just as Mickey grabbed the stolen controller and steered his attention back to the TV.

 

”This is Jules” Iggy gestured to the girl and Mickey replied without lifting his eyes off of the screen.

 

”I don’t care about your bitches, man. Surprised you even know this one’s name”

 

”You wanna join?” The girl surprised Mickey by asking and he snorted.

 

”Nah” _I think I’m into dudes._

 

Iggy headed into the bedroom with the chick and the thoughts started going off inside of Mickey’s brain again.

He dropped the controller into his lap and looked down at his nails. It had always been there, it had always been nagging at him. Ever since he was seven and his older brothers showed him a magazine. They seemed so into the naked girl on the cover and he wondered why all the saw was a naked girl.

When he was twelve and his brothers fixed him up with a hooker to take his virginity, he got a little bit closer to figuring it out. He had just never had been into girls, never would be. Not that he would ever give into the urges or admit that he had them. To himself or anybody else. Ever.

 

Mickey’s days were pretty much the same thing, day in and day out. Eat, play video games, drink beer, and sell whatever drugs he could find around the house.

 

Iggy came out of his room not half an hour later and the girl got out of there as soon as she could.

 

”Scare her away?” Mickey asked, still not lifting his eyes from the game he was playing.

 

”Nah, man. She loves this” Iggy said, thrusting up into the air before grabbing the second controller.

 

”Got a drug run for dad later, you coming?” Mickey’s brother asked after a few minutes of playing in silence.

 

”Yeah, man” Mickey mumbled around the unlit cigarette in his mouth before he lit it.

 

Later at night, after the run, Mickey was laying in bed contemplating everything that was going on in his life - what he was denying. He was getting really fucking bored with his life. Wake up, do nothing, deal drugs, bang the occasional chick as to not rise suspicion and then go to bed and do it all over again.

 

Mickey knew what he wanted, he wasn't an idiot, but he wasn’t fucking gay.

Still, Mickey laid his head back and closed his eyes. Allowing himself to pretend.

Pretend that he was gay and that it was okay. Normal. Not dangerous or wrong.

His hand went under his sweatpants and he palmed himself through him boxers. His hand pushed his boxers down and started to stroke his length.

He imagined it was somebody else. Someone that he was actually attracted to.

Someone with abs and a dick of their own.

He kept stroking himself with one hand while putting two fingers to his mouth to wet them. After he sucked on them he bit his lip and let the fingers circle his rim. When he started to slide one of the fingers in he had to bite his lip so hard it bled to keep from moaning out loud. If it felt this good when he did it himself with his fingers, how fucking good would it feel to actually have someone slamming their dick into him?

That he would even go there should have scared him, but he was too far gone. His fingers hit a spot inside of him he didn't know was there, and it had him forgetting about his dick for a minute as he grabbed a pillow to muffle the moans he couldn’t stop from coming out.

When his dick finally spurted out the white stickiness over his hand, he found himself wondering what it would be like for someone to come inside of him, have it dripping out of him.

This, though scared him. After all, he wasn’t gay.


	3. Escape It All

One foot in front of the other. One, two, one two. Ian was on his late night jog. Which he usually took in the morning, but now he did everything he could not to be in that house. He was jogging along the streets of the south side because he just felt at home there, somehow. He had gone at ROTC in the neighborhood for years. He always liked jogging but counting his steps and making sure he didn’t trip over was all Ian was capable of at this point.

Two days had gone since his parents - no, his father and his wife - had told him that the mother he grew up with wasn’t his actual mother. He hadn’t said a word to either of them and when his siblings - no - his half siblings had asked him what had happened, he didn’t say anything to them either.

 

_”She’s your biological mother, Ian”_

 

_”What are you talking about?” Ian lowered his eyes, switching between looking at the two people in front of him._

 

_”I had an affair… with Monica, eighteen years ago and she got pregnant. Then she made the decision to let me have custody of you.”_

 

_”You’re not my mother” Ian stated, looking the woman in the eyes. She didn’t say a word. ”Why now?”_

 

_”You’re seventeen. You should know.” Ian snorted and looked away. Really fucking craving another hit of the white powder in his back pocket. ”Also, Frank and Monica has five other kids. Your half siblings.. Also your cousins, technically”_

 

_”I’m going to bed”_

 

That was it. That was fucking it. His life as he knew it was over, as idiotic and cheesy as it might sound. Most kids may want to forget about it, move on and pretend they never found out. That was Ian’s plan.

For the first ten minutes.

Then he found himself wondering. He didn’t have much interest in his biological mother. She gave him up, obviously she didn’t want him. He had siblings, though. Were they boys? Girls? How old were they? What were their names? Would they like to get to know him? Were they kind people? Or cold like a lot of people on the north side could be? Did they live close? North side or South side? Or somewhere else? Ian’s head was completely clogged up with these questions and they had been for the past two days.

 

”Fuck!” Mickey had just finished a drug deal in the Moser alley when he was startled by the loud voice. He walked out of the alley to check it out and saw a guy on the other side of the street. Little younger than Mickey himself if he had to guess, but it was dark. The guy had one knee on the ground as if he was about to start a race. The thug crossed the street, since it was the direction of his house.

 

”Watch yourself” Somebody said behind Ian and he couldn’t turn around and check who it was before the man passed him.

 

_”What the fuck?”_ Ian mouthed to himself and kept checking out his scrubbed knee.

 

An hour later Ian was up in his room, cleaning his knee. He looked up when there was a knock on the open door.

 

”Can I come in?” Ian nodded at his father. ”What happened?”

 

”Tripped” Ian said, and put on the finale bandage.

 

”Listen..” Clayton said and sat down on the edge of Ian’s bed. ”We know you were startled by what we told you the other day..”

 

”No shit” Ian said, still not looking up from his knee.

 

”Well, we have been talking and I just want to ask you, Ian. You’re seventeen now. Do you see yourself going to college?” Ian was taken aback to say the least. The hell does college have to do with anything?

 

”The hell does that have to do with anything?” Ian answered, finally looking into the man’s eyes.

 

 ”Well, if you are you’d be living in a dorm and if not-”

 

”You want me to move out” Ian caught on. Clayton shook his head slightly.

 

”Don’t think of it like that. Think of it as us encouraging you to move.. on." Ian snorted.

 

”You are not her biological child. You’d be moving out in less than a year anyway. So yes… We would like you to move out now” He finally admitted.

 

”Aight. I’ll start looking for a place as soon as I can”

 

”Really? Good”

 

”I can’t believe this” Ian whispered when Clayton had closed the door. His own father, and the mother that he grew up with were actually kicking his ass out the door. It was un-fucking-believeble, to say the least.

He was also oddly fucking okay with it. He’d never felt at home in a expensive house house filled with the most expensive things money could buy, not really.

 

Instead his thoughts shifted to five people he didn’t know the faces, names or ages of.

 

The next day was Saturday. Ian realized that he had the whole day to himself. He might start looking for a place to crash. Honestly, he didn’t want to live at the house anymore. Why would he want to live with a couple of liars who just wanted him gone? They would have their wish and he would lead a great life. Wherever he ended up. What did bother him, though was the fact that he did love his twin siblings. This wasn’t their fault. He would have to find a way to see them even after all of this was over. He loved his little brother and sister, and even though his world was just pretty much crushed, that wouldn’t change.

These thoughts, of course, led straight back to the other five siblings he apparently had out there somewhere.

 

When he finally dragged his body downstairs to the kitchen, the whole family was already there, eating eggs and bacon.

 

”I’m gonna see if I can find a place to crash soon. Sooner the better, right?”

 

”What?” Jacob said at the same time as his sister asked;

 

”Where are you going?”

 

”I’m moving out” Ian replied as the poured some orange juice into a glass.

 

”Why?” The twins asked at the same time.

 

”You wanna take this one? _Mom_ ” He raised an eyebrow.

 

”Well..” She started and Ian rolled his eyes. _Fucking weak_. ”As it turns out, Ian is not by biological son. We think it would be good if he got a taste of the world on his own” _Really fucking poetic._

 

”You’re kicking him out?”

 

”What?!” The twins were at it again, speaking at the same damn time.

 

”Yes” Ian said before the adults had a chance to reply. ”But don’t worry, I’m fine with it. Plus, we’ll still see each other, right?”

 

”Of course!” Clayton answered and Ian shook his head.

 

”I was talking to the twins.” The grown ups nodded and Ian went back to eating the meal in silence.

 

On Sunday Ian was out of the house on his way down to the place where he usually had his ROTC. Obviously he didn’t have that today, he just felt like getting out of not just the house but the whole north side.

 

His legs moved fast but steady along the track and he thought about anything else but the burn in them.

He found himself wondering if the people who would turn out to be his siblings were nice, kind people and if they would like to get to know him.

As a few other times his mind wandered back to this woman who apparently gave birth to him but he decided once again that Monica wasn’t anybody that he was interested his meeting or getting to know on any level. She gave him up but he had had an okay life and he was fine with that.

He wasn’t angry, he just didn’t see a reason to get close to her at all.

Although, if he wanted to get to know his siblings maybe he didn’t have much of a choice since they most likely lived in the same house. When Ian felt like he was finished running he looked around to make sure no one was close by before he reached into the pocket of his jacket and found the bag of the white powder empty.

_Fuck._

Were there any dealers out this early? Probably, it was the south side. He chugged some water from the plastic bottle before he started walking out of the place. He looked in every alley he passed but found no sign of a way to get the drug.

_Fuck_.

Right when he was about to give up and go home to shower he spotted what looked like a drug deal.

On the sidewalk in broad daylight, there was a skinny, shaking little boy. He couldn’t be older than fourteen. He handed something that looked like money to a short, but slightly intimidating guy. When the boy got something in return in a closed fist, Ian was sure.

The dealer couldn’t be that much older than Ian, but probably a little bit.

The ginger hung back for a second and when they split and the guy started walking, Ian caught up to him.

 

”What are you selling?” Ian asked as soon as he saw the guy’s face. Ian almost registered than he was hot, but now was not the time.

 

”What you want” The dealer replied simply.

 

”You got coke? Weed?”

 

”Yeah, man.” The dealer spoke around the cigarette that was hanging from his mouth. ”Coke’s seventy dollars a gram and the weed’s forty” Ian hauled up his wallet and gave the guy enough for two grams of coke and three grams of weed. When Ian had gotten the product and the guy had gotten his money, he looked at the ginger for a second. ”Do I know you?” Ian shook his head slowly.

 

”Nah, don’t think so”

 

”I think I've seen you around” Ian just shrugged and saluted the dealer before heading back to where he came from.

 

When Mickey entered the door to the Milkovich house what he was met with was Tony and Iggy sharing some new bitch on the couch.

 

”Get a fucking room, man” He said, going into his, and dumping the left over product and the money he’d made on the bed.

It had been a very successful day. He had made at least over eight hundred bucks, but he wouldn’t know completely before he counted. When he was finished counting, he put the stuff away and laid down on the bed.

Where the fuck had he seen that red hair before?


	4. When I Met You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (In case you guys haven't figured it out by now - the name of this story comes from the song Medicine by Daughter. Every chapter except for the two first are named after a line in that song so if you want to go listen to it that'd be cool. Enjoy the chapter)

 

 A week later, Ian felt hopeful that he had found a place to live. It wasn’t set in stone, and the place wasn’t big at all. Still, Ian felt happy and independent, he liked it.

Clayton had decided that they would pay for the first six months until Ian got a real good job and could handle himself. At first, Ian had felt devilish and wanted to turn it down just to mess with them - then he realized that that would probably only hurt himself and paying for the place was the least they could do after kicking his ass out the door.

 

He was in his room, packing. Because even if he didn’t get the place, he’d make sure to find another one soon enough. He really wanted out, and just didn’t feel welcome at the house anymore.

His parents (he was still getting out of the habit of calling them that) were out of town for the weekend and so was Jacob and Jasmine, right now, although his siblings would be back in a few hours.

When Ian was finished packing what he wouldn’t need for the next couple of weeks, he went downstairs to the kitchen. He was slightly freaking out, not that he would ever admit to anything like that. The man was supposed to call about the apartment today, and it was after five already. He really, really liked the place. It was south side - but that detail he didn’t tell anybody who would stop him. He wanted to live there somehow. Ian had always had it easy, money, food, a fucking big ass room. He didn’t want it anymore, as bratty as it may sound. His father and his father’s wife had made it pretty clear that he wasn’t a part of the family anymore, or at least not in the same sense as Jacob and Jasmine. He needed to learn to fend for himself.

 

Later that night it was two hours past the time when his siblings were supposed to be home from the basketball tournament, and Ian was starting to get worried. Just as he was contemplating calling their parents, the twins came stumbling through the kitchen door. Jasmine’s ponytail was messy, and the white parts of her cheer leading outfit looked dirty. Jacob’s basketball jersey looked dirty as well and all Ian could do was stare.

”What happened?” He said, looking down at his phone.

 

”Coach kicked us off the bus by Pine Creek” Jas mumbled, opening the fridge door.

 

”Pine Creek, that’s like an hour from here” Ian said, getting confused.

 

”With a car” Jacob said, reminding his brother that they were forced to walk.

 

”He wouldn’t do it for thrills. What did you do?” Ian asked, feeling forced to take on the parenting role for now. Before either of his siblings had the time to come up with an answer, though - Ian’s phone rang.

 

”Better get that” Jacob smiles as his older brother rolled his eyes and said;

 

”This isn’t over” Ian said before moving to the living room to take the call. ”Ian”

 

 _”Mr Gallagher, it’s Mr. Young”_ Ian froze, this was it, either he would get the apartment or not.

 

”Yes, hello. Any news about the apartment?” He forced himself to stay calm.

 

 _”Yes, as a matter of fact, you can move in almost as soon as you’d like”_ He got it. Ian got the apartment. He forced himself to speak like an adult once again and said;

 

”That sounds great”

 

_”Alright, I have an hour free tomorrow. We could meet up by the apartment, I need you to sign some papers”_

 

”Great, I’ll see you then” Ian said and Mr Young hung up. From then on the screaming started - well, Jasmine screamed, Jacob and Ian cheered. The question why the twins were thrown off the bus was long since forgotten.

 

The next day, Ian decided to walk to the apartment since he had ignored his morning run. Meeting up with the realtor and signing the papers was no trouble at all.

Then Ian was left standing in an empty apartment. His apartment. He didn’t think he had ever felt so pleased and content with himself or his life. It wasn’t much, and the floor along with the walls were made of cold cement. A few pieces of three year old flyers were still glued to the wall and some of the windows wouldn’t open. But it was his.

The kitchen and bathroom were working, and there was plenty of space for a bed. In Ian’s eyes, it was a perfect first apartment. His parents would have insisted on something fancy, expensive. But it wasn’t what Ian wanted. Plus, he wouldn’t be able to afford that later anyway. When they stopped paying for it.

He had paid his twin siblings twenty bugs each to help him move in and paint it tomorrow. He didn’t want to move in today, his energy was out. He smiled a tiny bit before he closed the door and locked the apartment, _his_ apartment.

 

Walking down the cement stairs and out on the sidewalk, he felt very content with everything.

 

”Ginger!” The voice made him stop and turn around.

 

”Sorry, I’m not out yet” He said slowly when he saw it was the tiny thug dealer that he had bought from last week. How he wasn’t out yet, he’d never know. The urge just hadn’t been as strong the past few days.

 

”That’s not..” He paused for a second.

 

”I think I know where I know you from”

 

”Okay..” Ian said, fighting to keep a small smile off of his face, failing.

 

”Your knee scrubbed?” Ian looked confused for a second before piecing everything together.

 

”Watch yourself” He parroted the dealer, while smirking for a second. ”I’m Ian”

 

”Mickey” The dealer responded, though slightly on edge. ”If you’re not out, why are you down here? Don’t strike me as south side” Ian considered just shrugging it off for a second but something about Mickey made Ian not mind telling him he truth.

 

”I am. Now.” He said simply. ”Now? You telling me you’re actually moving from north side to south side?”

 

”Parents kicked me out, didn’t really have much of a choice” Mickey nodded, looking away for a second.

 

”Well, got a few runs to do. See you around, Ian”

 

Long after the dealer was gone, Ian couldn’t help but bask in the way his name sounded coming off of Mickey’s tongue. _Mickey._ He was going to remember that name.

 

When Mickey stumbled through the Milkovich front door, he was pleased to see that no one was home. Not even his little sister. He counted what he made and what was left of the product before putting the drugs aside and laying on his bed. He pushed his pants down to his knees and tried not to think about how gay it was to finger himself, partly because he couldn’t help it, he liked it way too much, but also because he was scared that that was exactly what he was.

He also couldn’t help how a red-headed north side kid kept sneaking into his mind as his fingers worked in and out, making him moan way louder than when he was just jacking off.

 

Later that night, Ian was seated in his room with his computer in front of him, and a phone in hand. He had to do this now, now or never. He watched his fingers type the number on the blackberry and he held the phone to his ear, waiting for someone to pick up.

 

_”Lip”_


	5. You Could Still Be What You Want To

_”Lip”_ Lip? That was a name? One of his brothers? Or did he punch in the wrong number? _”Hello?”_

 

”Hi. My name’s Ian” Ian managed.

 

 _”Okay?”_ This Lip sounded very confused, understandably.

 

”Is Monica there? Or Frank?” He asked, although he didn’t have any interest is neither Monica, nor Frank - he figured that talking to the parents of the household would be a good idea.

 

 _”No. We haven’t seen Monica for years, Frank’s probably passed out, drunk somewhere, who are you?”_ Lip spoke very fast, Ian noted. So it didn’t sound like he had missed out on a very good childhood, it made him feel slightly better.

 

”I’m sorry, Monica’s my biological mother. I just found out.”

 

It was quiet for a few beats.

 

 _”No shit”_ Lip laughed and Ian felt somehow warm, like he knew this guy.

 

”Are you my brother?” Ian dared to ask. The few seconds before the answer came was torture.

 

”I guess I am”

 

”My dad said there were five of you - siblings that I’ve never met, is that true?”

 

 _”Yeah, yeah. Fiona’s oldest, then me. Then there’s Debbie, Carl and Liam”_ Fiona, Lip, Debbie Carl and Liam. Ian felt a smile creep onto his face at this information.

 

”Wow” Was all he could say, really.

 

 _”I’m sorry if this is a little strange, but were you adopted our something? How have we never heard about you?”_ Ian hesitated for a minute.

 

”Monica dumped me with my biological dad and his wife. My dad’s Clayton, Franks brother” He explained and he could hear a quiet gasp on the other side of the phone.

 

 _”Monica screwed her husbands brother. I wish I was surprised”_ Lip huffed and Ian smiled. He liked this guy. He liked his brother.

 

”Anyway so I would really like to meet all of you, if you’re up for it. It’s okay if you’re not, I just-”

 

 _”No, no. I’m sure we’d all like to. It’s just me and Liam here right now but I’ll as the others when they get home”_ Ian smiled again and felt the next question come out of his mouth before he had processed it.

 

”How old is he? Liam”

 

 _”Almost four now. He’s growing fast”_ Ian heard the smile on Lip’s mouth and imagined him looking at the child, even thought Ian didn’t know what either of them looked like.

 

”Alright well it was really great talking to you. Call me back when you’ve talked to the others?” He hoped.

 

 _”Yeah, dude. Talk to you soon”_ Ian hung up and he had never felt so happy in his entire life.

 

Lip seemed like a really good guy, and Ian could only imagine that the rest of the kids were just as nice. Ian had never really had much experience with warm, kind family members. Sure, he loved the twins and the twins loved him, but they never really said it. It just wasn’t how they’d show their affection. Clayton cared a little bit, sure. But he agreed to kick Ian out of the house so exactly how much could he really, really care?

 

Ian just hoped that his new siblings were kind and would take to him. He could really use some family right now.

 

 

 

”Are you sure about this, bro?” Jacob asked as he was putting the paintbrush against the cement wall, slowly covering it in the dark blue paint.

 

”It’ll turn out great” Jasmine said as she did the same thing to the opposite wall.

 

”It’ll look fine” Ian agreed. ”I’m gonna take the car back to the house and load up the last of the stuff. You guys okay?” He asked the twins and they both nodded absentmindedly.

 

When he pulled up the the concrete driveway he was pleased to see that his parents weren’t home. One last thing he’s have to worry about.

The last four boxes went onto the truck along with the fold-out couch from the guestroom that Clayton and his stepmother had decided to give him as a parting gift. Probably because they were too cheap to buy him a new TV. He knew he sounded like a brat, but honestly? They could fucking afford it.

 

 

”It looks great” Ian said as soon as the came in through the door of his new apartment, carrying two of the boxes.

 

”I really like it!” Jasmine cheered, making Ian smile. He really did love his dorky twin siblings. Jacob finished painting the last square of the walls and stepped back to view it.

 

”It does look great”

 

”Come on, I’ll help you move the furniture in!” Jasmine said and before her big brother could react, she was out the door, taking the concrete steps outside.

 

Two hours later all of the furniture was in place (moved away slightly from the walls as the paint was drying.)

The boxes were inside but not unpacked, and the groceries that Jasmine had insisted on buying him was in the fridge.

 

”Jas, we have to go, curfew” Jacob reminded his sister. She nodded and they took their turns hugging their older brother.

 

”It’s gonna be so weird not having you around, Doughnut” Jasmine slapped Ian’s head and he laughed.

 

”I may not be in the house but I’ll always be there for you guys”

 

”You better be” Jacob warned before hugging him again.

 

”I love you guys, you know that, right?” Ian said when they pulled apart.

 

”You too, bro” Jasmine said and two minutes later they were out the door and Ian was left standing in his apartment, fully moved in. Well, almost. He thought, eying the cardboard boxes. He should take care of that, but not today he decided. It was late, he just wanted to put some sheets on the bed and go to sleep.

It had been a good day, but so fucking long. After fixing his bed and brushing his teeth he dug through some boxes to find something to sleep in. He found a pair of ridiculously over sized turquoise sweatpants that he’d packed without permission,and as if on cue, his phone beeped.

 

 **(11:58) Jas:** _gimme my sweats back, dick_

 

 **(11:59)** _love u too_

 

The next two days, Ian was held up in his new apartment, just unpacking and trying to make it more liveable. He was fine with that but on the third day he was getting bored, he contemplated going back to school but shot that idea out pretty quickly. He wasn’t feeling it, and quite honestly, he didn’t know if he wanted to continue at all or if he wanted to drop out officially. He needed to get a job anyhow. But not today.

 

Today he just wanted to walk around doing random shit.

 

Ian grabbed a couple of joints and some coke from a drawer in his nightstand and walked out the door. The drugs went into his pocket before one of the joints went in between his lips and Ian lit it. He walked around his new neighborhood, going everywhere and nowhere at the same time.

 

After about an hour he was basically back by his apartment again but he felt his legs stop at the sight of the drug dealer leaned against a brick wall in front of him.

 

_Mickey._

 

”Mickey” He said, removing the cigarette from his lips before leaning against the wall next to the guy, looking ahead.

 

”The fuck you want? I’m not sellin’ today” Ian tried desperately to stop the small hint of a smile from showing on his face. Why was he like this? Mickey was hot, sure. Ian found the obviously forced attitude kind of funny. But this guy nothing like anybody Ian had gone for in the past. Not to mention there was no way in hell this guy was gay - quite the opposite if Ian had to guess. Ian probably be dead within five minutes if Mickey somehow caught on to his intentions, or thoughts.

 

”Not why I’m here”

 

”You stalkin’ me now?” Ian smiled.

 

”Nah, I live up there” He said, pointing to a window at the top of the building. Mickey nodded, but didn’t say anything. It was quiet for a while and Ian finished his cigarette before fishing out the second joint and lighting it. He took a drag before holding it in front of Mickey’s face who hadn’t paid his the smallest of attention in ten minutes.

 

”Good stuff?” The dealer asked and Ian chuckled, releasing the smoke through his nose.

 

”Your stuff” Ian reminded him and Mickey nodded, taking it between his fingers. Ian couldn’t help but notice the tattooed knuckles and smiled, damn. ”So if you’re not sellin’ why’re down here?” Ian asked, taking the joint back.

 

”Dad’s out of prison, didn’t really feel like being a punching bag” Ian was surprised at the amount of information he got out of the thug. ”Fucking freezing, man” Mickey complained then. Ian’s next words were out of his mouth without a second thought.

 

”Yeah, I’m headin’ up. You comin’?”

 

”The fuck would I do that for?” Mickey asked with raised brows.

 

”We can smoke, complain about deadbeat dads” Ian smirked and Mickey felt himself wanting to follow the redhead up to his apartment. Only for the warmth and to get high, though. There was absolutely no other reason. The fact that Mickey had just started come to terms with the fact that he might be gay, along with the fact that this redhead was tall, muscular and flat out really fucking hot had nothing to do with it. Nothing at all.

 

”Fine, whatever man”

 

 

 

Two joints, six beers, a few lines of coke and two hours later, Ian and Mickey were sitting on the floor next to Ian’s couch laughing their asses of about something that neither of them would probably have found remotely funny, had they been sober.

 

Mickey found himself taking more and more of a liking to the boy every minute. The way he laughed was beautiful, his head was thrown back, eyes clenched shut. Fuck, he was beautiful.

Then again, there was barely any chance that Ian was into guys and even if he was - why the hell would he want Mickey?

 

”So your dad kicked you out because his wife asked him to or what?” Ian nodded. ”Pussy” Ian laughed and nodded again.

 

”I also have a sneaking suspicion that she figured out I’m gay and she doesn’t want that shit in her house” Ian begun to laugh but stopped abruptly, realizing what he had let slip out. _Fuck. Fuck. Fuck._ He closed his eyes, preparing for the bashing, but it never came. Instead he saw Mickey standing up, seemingly getting ready to leave. ”I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to- I mean, I didn’t mean- obviously you’re not- I just-” Ian cursed himself for babbling like an idiot.

 

”It’s cool, man. Calm down” Ian nodded, standing up. ”I should go home”

 

”Aight, see you around” Ian braced himself for Mickey to say that no, he wouldn’t. Mickey would never be friends with a fucking faggot.

 

”Yeah, man. See ya” Mickey nodded, to Ian's surprise before letting himself out of the shoebox of an apartment.

 

Ian was hot, gay, and not completely annoying. Mickey was fucked.

 

Fuck.


	6. It's Disintegrating

Ian’s mind was clouded for two reasons. The first one was the fact that his new found brother hadn’t called back yet. Then again, maybe he had a lot of shit on his mind, Ian tried not to worry.

The second was that Ian had had a really fucking good time with Mickey the other night and he was really fucking scared that he messed it up. Sure, Ian would like to spend more time with Mickey, try to figure out if there was the smallest possibility of them being more than friends - although Ian highly doubted it. But the thing was that even if Mickey would never think of Ian in that way, he wouldn’t mind having him as a friend, he was just scared that the completely ruined it.

The thing was, Ian knew it was really fucking stupid to feel this way, he didn’t know the guy. It was almost too early to have a crush but he knew that he was there.

 

Ian was just sitting down with breakfast when his phone rang.

 

”Ian” He said, taking a sip of his juice.

 

 _”Hi!”_ A very cheery voice said on the other side of the line. _”My name’s Fiona, you talked to Lip the other day”_

 

”You’re my sister” Ian couldn’t help but smile.

 

 _”Yeah, Lip talked to us about everything and we know it’s an unusual situation but we’d all like to meet you”_ Ian nodded for a second.

 

”Yeah, yeah me too. When’s good?”

 

 

 

Two days later, Ian was on his way to the house where his new siblings lived. It turns out, it was barely a ten minute car ride from where he lived now, which was awesome. Now that he’d talked to Fiona, he felt even more certain that he’d grow to love every single one of his little siblings. Lip and Fiona were really nice, and even though he didn’t know much about the others, he imagined them to be just as wonderful.

 

He found the house in little to no time at all and went up the steps. Ian caught himself taking a deep breath before raising his fist and knocking it into the wooden door three times. The door creaked open, revealing a boy who looked to be early teens, maybe thirteen or fourteen.

 

”Who are you?” The boy asked, looking at Ian up and down, obviously trying to intimidate him.

 

”My name’s Ian” Ian said, trying not to be scared, he wasn’t really. He just didn’t know where he had someone when they acted like that - which actually was something he admired.

 

”Who are you?” The boy changed his tone, making the words more mocking.

 

”Carl!” A brown haired girl came to the door, pushing the boy - Carl - away from it. The girl had to be a few years older than Ian himself, and the voice rang a bell. This was Fiona.

 

”Sorry about him, that’s just.. Carl” Fiona laughed, catching Ian by surprise when she gave him a quick hug. ”I’m Fiona, come on in” Ian nodded and went inside, closing the door. When they entered the living room, Ian caught sight of two guys on the couch but they stood up when they saw him. ”Ian, this is Lip” She said, pointing to a skinny boy with dirty blonde curly hair. ”And this is my boyfriend, Jimmy” She said, gesturing to the older guy. He kind of looked like a squirrel.

 

”Hey, man” Lip said, giving Ian a quick bro hug, was this just how they did it here? Ian barely hugged his own father but this somehow felt right. Like family already. Jimmy shook Ian’s hand and Ian smiled politely. ”You met Carl” Lip said, messing up the younger boy’s hair.

 

”You ever shoot a gun?” Ian’s new little brother asked.

 

”Yeah, actually. I’m in ROTC” Ian said. ”I wanna be an officer”

 

”Cool” Carl said with a smile and Ian shook his head laughing.

 

”Yeah, that’s Carl” Fiona said again. ”Debbie! Come here” A redheaded girl came down the stairs carrying a toddler, well almost a toddler. ”Debs, this is Ian, Ian this is Debbie and Liam” Ian hugged the girl and said hello to the little guy before they all sat down at the kitchen table with coffee.

 

”How come we’ve never heard of you?” Debbie asked, taking a sip of her soda.

 

”I don’t know. I just found out a couple of weeks ago” Ian explained, taking in how normal it was to sit around a wooden kitchen table with your biological siblings.

 

”About us or that Monica was your mom?” Lip asked.

 

”All of it” Ian said. ”It was kinda confusing at first because I grew up in a normal family with two siblings, and then it just turns. I’m happy about it, though. I really want to get to know all of you” Ian said and everyone else nodded and agreed.

 

”You have two siblings?” Fiona asked.

 

”They’re our cousins, right?” Debbie added and Ian nodded.

 

”Yeah. They’re twins. Fifteen years old. Jacob and Jasmine”

 

”That’s nice” Fiona smiled. ”So where do you live? Grow up far from here?” Ian shook his head.

 

”I grew up on the north side, Clayton and my step mom still love there with Jas and Jake but um.. when they told me about the whole Monica deal, my step mom didn’t want me to live there anymore so they kicked me out” Ian said with not really much heat. He was over that shit, really. But the gasps that came from his siblings around the table said that they wouldn’t be for a while.

 

”So where do you live now?” Jimmy asked.

 

”I got an apartment not too far from here, it’s turning out great” He explained.

 

”Well, you’ve always got us now if that changes” Fiona promised and Ian smiled.

 

”Thank you”

 

”So you got a girlfriend yet?” Fiona teased and Ian thought about it for a few seconds before answering.

 

”Actually.. I’m gay” Ian said, bracing himself for everybody’s response. He didn’t know much about these people after all, no matter how much he liked them at first glance. And he had never really met a lot of people that he felt comfortable with telling.

 

”Oh”

 

”Cool”

 

”Okay”

 

”You got a boyfriend?” Ian laughed at Debbie’s question and shook his head.

 

”There’s someone I might like. But I don’t even know if he’s into guys” Ian admitted.

 

”Why not ask him?” Fiona said, nudging his shoulder with hers. Ian thought about it for a second before throwing the idea out the window. Mickey may not have bashed Ian’s head in when he found out he was gay, but it could very well be a much different story if Ian so much as implied that Mickey might be the same.

 

”I don’t know if I can do that” He said.

 

”What’s he like then?” Lip asked and everyone leaned in, waiting for Ian to explain every little detail about his crush.

 

”He’s south side. A thug. He’s funny as hell” Ian quickly realized he didn’t know much about Mickey, barely anything at all.

 

”Sounds like a Milkovich” Carl snorted. ”Except for the funny part” Ian looked away and smiled. He didn’t really know what a Milkovich was.

 

 

 

Later that night, Ian was seated in his couch in the living room. He had had a really fucking good day. His new siblings were amazing, even Carl. And Jimmy seemed really nice. When he was getting ready to leave, Fiona had made him promise that they’d keep in touch, be a real family from now on. Especially now that the parents he grew up with didn’t want him anymore.

 

A frantic knock on his door made him but the green glass bottle down on the table before answering.

 

”Mickey?” Ian barely had time to process the boy in front of him before chapped lips were pressed against his own.

 

Ian had no choice but to respond with the same amount of urgency, really, he didn’t.

 

The door slammed behind them as Ian steered them towards the bed, lips never leaving each other. Ian would never call it fireworks or butterflies or any of that shit.

 

But, fuck.

 

Mickey was doing something to his insides. Something amazing. Ian’s back slammed against the mattress, the thug climbing on top of him.

 

The moans that were escaping out of Ian were really fucking embarrassing, but he couldn’t do a single thing to stop it. Ian’s hands took Mickey’s jacket off before throwing it to the side. They were frantically tearing at each others clothing before they were completely naked.

 

”Fuck, Mick” He couldn’t help but let out when Mickey’s hand tugged on Ian’s dick. Ian pressed his lips to Mickey’s jawline, first soft, then sucking and biting. They were both jerking each other off and Mickey should probably care about the fact that the ginger was making a mark that was going to stay for at least a week - but he was too far gone. Too caught up in the moment.

 

”Fuck, just get in me” The dealer cursed and Ian was a little taken off guard. He was sure he was going to have to bottom. Nevertheless, the younger man obeyed and leaned over to the nightstand to grab lube and a condom while Mickey got onto his hand and knees, presenting the redhead with the most perfect ass he had ever seen.

 

”Fuck” Ian let out while squeezing some of the lube onto his fingers and massaging the thug’s rim. When Ian pushed the first finger in, Mickey thought he was in heaven. His own fingers had fucking nothing on Ian’s. He tried to swallow the groan that wanted to make its way past his lips but failed, and he could imagine Ian smirking behind him.

 

”I’m good Firecrotch just get on me” Mickey protested when the redhead had fingered him for a while.

 

Ian slipped on the condom and lubed himself up before pressing the head of his leaking cock against the dealers rim.

 

”Fuck you’re tight, Mick. So good” Ian whispered on his way in. Mickey, himself, couldn’t form words, the slight burning pain mixed with the unbelievable amount of pleasure made it so every time he opened his mouth all that came out was groans and moans.

 

Ian’s dick was huge and hard and pulsating. Mickey was scared he would pass out of the pleasure alone.

 

”H- Harder” he managed to croak out.

 

Ian obeyed, putting one hand on the older man’s hip and the other one in his hair before slamming into him over and over again with all the power he could manage.

 

Ian was leaving terrible bruises on his hip and Mickey’s neck was bending backwards in an impossible way, but he couldn’t bring himself to ask he redhead to be more gentle. It was way too fucking good.

 

The only sounds they could hear was the moans, and the harsh slapping of their skin slamming together time after time.

 

This was all Mickey had imagined and so much fucking more.

 

Ian chanced it and pressed a kiss on Mickey’s shoulder blade. Mickey might have objected, had he been in the mental state to do so, then again he might never object to anything Ian does ever again.

 

”Good boy” Ian whispered, slamming into Mickey, hitting his prostate every single time.

 

”Fuck..” Mickey cursed. ”Say that.. again” He managed.

 

”Good boy” Ian mused, feeling himself get closer to the edge. ”So good for me” That was all Mickey needed to come all over Ian’s bed, Ian wasn’t far behind, spilling into the condom.

 

They both collapsed, Ian on top of Mickey, his dick still inside.

 

The redhead rested for a few seconds before pulling out and getting rid of the condom.

 

”Fucking unbelievable” He looked over to the thug when he didn’t agree, but Ian felt himself smile when he saw the reason.

 

Mickey was asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Starting the next chapter when I get back from the therapist. Can't believe I have to deal with that shit. love you's x


	7. It's Just Irrelevant

Waking up, Mickey felt an odd sense of calm. Something he hadn’t felt in a long time, what with Terry and his brothers running in and out.

 

Soon, though - he woke up a little bit more and realized why that was, where he was. Around his waist there was an arm, hugging him tightly into someone’s chest, their face buried in his neck.

 

”Get off me, man” He groaned, pushing at the arm.

 

”Sorry” Ian mumbled, pulling away and sitting up. Mickey created more space between them before running his hands through his hair and looking away. Last night, everything had felt right, it was risky as hell, of course, and he had been really fucking nervous just showing up at the apartment like that. Still, it had felt right and it had been so fucking good, best fuck of his life, no doubt. Possibly even the best night of his life.

 

In the daylight, even, he didn’t regret it, he wouldn’t take it back. It was more awkward, though. What happens now?

 

”You uh.. want breakfast?” The redhead asked hesitantly. Mickey was about to turn him down, maybe give him a speech on how this was a meaningless one night stand that would never re-occur. They weren’t fucking boyfriends or some fag shit like that. Then again, Mickey was fucking starving.

 

”Yeah” The thug said instead and watched the taller boy give him a smile before disappearing into the kitchen. Mickey rubbed his eyes and looked up at the ceiling. The night before came back to him in flashes. Heated kisses, harsh thrusts, and throbbing hickeys - he was reminded when he felt his neck. He couldn’t bring himself to regret it. To beat himself up over giving in and getting what he wanted. Being fucked by a guy. Somehow, though - he had a feeling it wouldn’t have been as good at all if it hadn’t been with Ian.

 

He knew it was way too good to be a one time thing. Mickey wouldn’t be able to stop this if he wanted to.

 

”Morning” Ian said when Mickey came out into the kitchen, dressed in yesterday’s clothes. Mickey just nodded in acknowledgement before grabbing a cup of coffee. Ian was hesitant to ask what he wanted to, but fuck it, his mouth never knew when to shut up and he had survived so far. ”What made you come here last night?” Mickey sighed.

 

”We gotta talk about this, ginger?” Ian suspected something had happened before he showed up, possibly something with his dad, but he made the decision not to push further.

 

”No, I’m just wondering if this was a one time thing or..” Ian trailed off. Mickey wanted to should say that that was all it was. A meaningless fucking one night stand to get this thing out of his system. That’s what he should say. Although that wasn’t the truth - couldn’t be the truth. Mickey wasn’t even sure that it was meaningless at all, that it was just a fuck.

 

”Don’t have to be” He settled for. ”But nobody ever finds out about whatever it is we do, aight?” Ian nodded.

 

”Of course” The redhead turned away from the kitchen island to the counter to make some more coffee. Mickey couldn’t help but admire the Ian. His height, his muscles, his hair, just everything about this guy explained why it couldn’t be a one time thing. They ate breakfast and drank coffee in silence. Mickey was about to get up and leave when Ian pulled something out of a drawer. ”You want some?” He asked, holding the white powder between his fingers.

 

”It’s early, man what are you doing?” He said, shaking his head slightly. Ian just shrugged and snorted the powder without any difficulty. Mickey didn’t know why it put him on edge, it wasn’t the drug itself, it was the fact that Ian did this shit so early, not even him, himself or his brothers did that. Mickey felt himself relax when the powder was put away. Mickey was going to attempt to leave again when Ian caught one of his wrists.

 

”Not leaving before I can get my mouth around your dick, are you?” He smirked and Mickey did his best to ignore his obvious growing erection, he’d deal with that later.

 

”Got shit to do” He said and Ian let go, albeit disappointed. ”I can come by later, man” Ian’s head snapped up and he nodded slightly. Normally, Mickey would never fuck anybody more than once, not to mention two nights in a row. But why the fuck not? It was too good for him to give a crap about rules, especially this fucking early.

 

Mickey slammed the door behind him and Ian was left standing in his kitchen. Last night was fucking amazing, every single thing about it. Ian couldn’t help the small smile that formed on his face when re recalled the events.

 

What slightly scared him, though, was how he felt when he woke up. He felt warm and happy, like nothing could hurt him when he was wrapped around the older boy.  Ian shrugged it off and went to go take a shower.

 

He had to admit, he was a little bit confused as to what he and Mickey were now. They weren’t boyfriends, he wasn’t that fucking naive. Still, he didn’t know if they were exclusive, but he highly doubted it, that'd be pretty fucking naive too. He didn’t know if they were friends who fucked or if they just fucked. Ian did his best to shake away the thoughts before he dried off, dressed and went into the kitchen again.

 

It took him all of ten seconds to decide what he needed to do. So he grabbed his phone and texted Jasmine.

 

**(09:09)** _Come over. need advice_

 

He had contemplated texting Lip or Fiona because he wanted to know them better and they knew he was gay, something Jasmine didn’t. Still, right now, he just wanted his baby sister that he had known all his life.

 

 **(09:15) Jas:** _You want me to skip school to come and help u with whatever crisis you have goin' on?_

 

 **(09:16)** _Yes please_

 

 **(09:18) Jas:** _Be right there_

 

Ian smiled at his phone, he loved his sister, he really did.

 

He probably wasn’t the best brother for making a fifteen year old skip school, but come on now. He desperately needed her girly advice. It was usually pretty good. Twenty minutes later there was a sharp knock on his door which he didn’t bother to answer, and instead yelled that it was open.

 

”Hey bro” Ian nodded in acknowledgement ”What’s up? I gotta be back at school in an hour and a half so make it semi-quick will ya?” Ian nodded.

 

”I’m gay” The words were out of his mouth way before he had thought them through.

 

”Oh. Cool. What’s the big emergency?” Ian laughed, he should have known Jas wasn’t gonna make it a bigger deal than that. She had never been anything close to a drama queen and she had never really given a shit about what anybody else did with their life.

 

”I slept with someone last night and I don’t know what he wants out of it” Jasmine nodded.

 

”He say anything?”

 

”He said that it didn’t have to be a one time thing as long as no one found out” Ian sighed. ”But I think I really like him”

 

”As more than a fuck buddy?” Ian nodded.

 

”I don’t know what to tell you, bro. These things are complicated, they can take time. Just keep doing whatever he feels okay with. And maybe the day will come when it becomes more than that. You can’t really force these things, you might push him away even further” She sighed and raised her eyebrow.

 

”I knew you were the right person to ask” He laughed and gave her a hug. ”Don’t tell anyone about..” She waved him off.

 

”Don’t worry about it”

 

”Good, now go back to class, what the fuck are you doing skipping?” He smirked and Jasmine slapped his shoulder.

 

”See you around, bro” Ian sunk down on the couch, leaning his head back and closing his eyes. This was becoming too much for him to handle.

 

Later that night, there was a harsh knock on the door and Ian went to answer it. They stared at each other for a second before Ian dragged the thug inside and connected their lips harshly.

 

When they were lying naked and hard on Ian’s bed, he was about to flip them over so that Mickey was underneath, but he pushed Ian’s arms away and straddled his waist.

 

”You gonna ride me, Mickey?” Ian grumbled, voice full of need.

 

”Mhm” The shorter man agreed, kissing his neck while getting himself ready.

 

When he had put the condom onto Ian and lubed him up he got onto his knees and positioned Ian’s dick before sliding down on it. Slowly.

 

”Fuck!” The redhead let out so loud he almost thought the whole neighborhood could hear. When Mickey was all the way down he leaned forward to place a kiss on Ian’s lips before whispering.

 

”Keep doing that. I wanna hear you” Mickey lifted himself off of the cock and sank down again. Ian kept cursing and moaning louder than Mickey had ever heard anybody, and fuck if it wasn’t fucking hot that it was all because of him. It was all because of Mickey.

 

That morning when Ian woke up, Mickey was nowhere to be seen, much to the ginger’s disappointment.

 

Later, though, when Ian went to check his phone, a smile spread across his face because somebody had added a new contact.

 

_**Mickey Milkovich** _

 

Oh.


	8. You Got A Beautiful Brain

Ian was sitting by the Gallagher kitchen table with Lip, Fiona and Carl listening to the older two lecture Carl about something or other, he wasn’t really listening.

 

Lately his head had been preoccupied with Mickey. All the fucking time, no matter what he was doing. He was showering, he was thinking about Mickey, he was eating, he was thinking about Mickey, he was doing anything, he was thinking about Mickey. They had been sleeping together for a little over a month, and Ian was really fucking scared that he was digging himself deeper and deeper and soon enough would be unable to get himself out of this, if he wasn’t already.

 

He liked this guy so fucking much, he just didn’t know what to do about it. Mickey had made it pretty clear that they were okay friends who fucked - but it stopped there. Any time Ian had tried to kiss him softly, or hug him, or put an arm around him when they were watching TV - it was turned into hardcore fucking. Not that he wasn’t into that, he just wanted it to be more.

 

Since he found out that Mickey was in fact Mickey Milkovich, and that the Milkoviches were pretty famous in this part of town for busting skulls and kneecaps - he had been a little bit more careful with what he asked and did not ask Mickey about himself. He hadn’t asked anybody else for advice. The first reason being that it was kind of awkward to ask anybody but Jasmine, and he knew what he would get from her if he asked again.

 

_”I already told you. Hold out, maybe he’ll come around”_

 

Ian shook his head to get rid of the thoughts circling inside of his head.

 

”Yo Mandy!” Mickey yelled when he entered the Milkovich home after get another night with Gallagher. Fuck, he was getting deeper and deeper into this shit.

 

”In here” His sister called from her room. He hesitated for a second before swinging the door open. You never know what you’ll find behind a closed door in the Milkovich house.

 

”I need advice” She raised an eyebrow.

 

”Sit down young one” Mandy smirked, patting the side of her bed and Mickey for a second forgot why the fuck he decided to consult the most annoying person in the world. Oh, yeah. Because she usually had really fucking good advice. ”What’s going on?” Mickey took a deep breath and prepared to be laughed at.

 

”How do you know if someone you’ve been fucking wants more?” He spoke so fast Mandy barely caught all the words, but she did, and she smirked and her brother who was obviously nervous about asking her about this stuff. So she decided to be a good sister for once and spare Mickey the embarrassment.

 

”You want more?” She asked and Mickey was quiet for a few minutes, contemplating. He and Ian had been doing, whatever it is that they’re doing for a long fucking time now. At least for Mickey, who usually got in and out within five minutes and never saw the person again.

 

”Maybe” He mumbled and jumped when Mandy squealed. ”The fuck, Mands?” He cursed.

 

”My baby brother’s in love” She laughed and he groaned.

 

”I’m older than you” He reminded her, it was the only response he could come up with on the spot. Love? Fucking love, really? No way. He liked Ian a little bit, maybe even wanted more than just to be fuck buddies, but love? No. Not for a good long fucking time, if ever.

 

”Whatever” She said when she had calmed down. ”So how long have you been seeing this chick?” Mickey rolled his eyes. Here we go.

 

”Been fucking for about a month” He said, leaving out the fact that it was not a chick, and that he was getting a dick slammed into his ass on a regular basis. ”The fuck, Mands?” He yelled for the second time in the span of three minutes when she slapped him in the face.

 

”You’ve been in love for a month and you didn’t tell me? Fuck you!” Mickey rolled his eyes, maybe this was a bad idea.

 

”I’m not in love, why the fuck would I tell you shit?”

 

”You’re here now” She pointed out and he nodded.

 

”So what do I do?” She shrugged.

 

”What she like? Sensitive? Stone cold?” Mickey thought for a second.

 

”Sensitive, I think. Hides it pretty good” Mandy nodded.

 

”Just ask her”

 

”That’s it?” Mickey groaned. ”Ten minutes of torture for ’Just ask’?”

 

”What do you want me to say, Mick? I don’t know this chick” She lowered her voice and got closer. ”Wait, do I?” Mickey shook his head.

 

”No, you don’t” His sister nodded.

 

”Either ask her or.. wait it out”

 

”Wait what out?”

 

”Everything. Her. If you don’t want to ask, what else can you do?” Mickey rolled his eyes and stood up.

 

”Thanks for the shining advice, Mands” Mandy saluted him and he flipped her off in return. He would have given her a titty twister, but she was too far away.

 

Still, he would be lying if he said talking to his sister hadn’t helped him at all in this dilemma. In the beginning, Mickey had tried to convince himself that what he had with Gallagher was just fucking. Nothing else. The stirring in his stomach was nothing short of sexual tension.

 

About two weeks after they had started fucking, though - he started to realize that it was more. Maybe that he liked the guy for who he was, not just his giant dick. Mickey was so fucked.

 

Later when Mickey had had a few beers for courage along with a joint and a few cigarettes, he grabbed a jacket and headed out towards Ian’s apartment. It was almost midnight, but if he knew Ian right, he’d be up.

 

Mickey knocked three times on the wooden door, waiting for Ian to open up. As soon as he did, the redhead smiled and pulled him into the apartment, slamming the door behind them. They kissed for a few seconds, but when Ian tried to get Mickey’s belt undone, he stopped him.

 

”What’s wrong, Mick?” Now or never.

 

”Do you ever want more?” He almost wanted to shove the words back into his mouth as soon as they were out.

 

”More of what?” The ginger asked.

 

”Us. Fuck I don’t know” He said, looking anywhere but Ian. Ian was getting confused. He had told himself that Mickey wanted a fuck buddy that was it. Never a relationship, then again - Ian wasn’t sure that was even what he was asking.

 

”Like.. a relationship?” He asked quietly. Mickey rolled his eyes.

 

”Yes? Look, I’ve never done this before, aight? I’ve never wanted to. I’ve never fucked anybody and thought about them afterwards. I’ve never thought about someone’s hair or fucking hands. In and out. But as much as I try to force myself to not think of you as more than a fuck. I can’t.. I like you… and I don’t know what the fuck to do half the time" Mickey shook his head and looked down at the floor. Ian was in shock, but when he realized that Mickey most likely took his silence as disagreement, he spoke up.

 

”Yes”

 

”Yes, what?” Mickey asked.

 

”Yeah, I want more. I do.. like you” Mickey nodded. ”This mean I can call you my boyfriend?” Ian teased and boy, if looks could kill.

 

”Never ever in front of anybody else. Still, nobody ever finds out, okay?” Ian nodded and kissed Mickey’s lips softly, and for once, Mickey let him.

 

The next day Ian was on his way to meet Fiona at a cafe to talk. They had been doing that a lot lately and it was nice to have someone older that he knew he could rely on, somebody who listened to him.

 

”So what’d you do yesterday?” Fiona asked, taking a sip of her coffee, watching he little brother blush. ”Now I’m curious”

 

”This guy I’ve been..” He trailed off and she nodded. ”He told me he actually liked me. I guess we’re together now” Fiona grinned and almost squealed.

 

”That’s so great! Who is it?” Ian shook his head.

 

”He’s pretty deep in the closet, we’re still gonna keep it secret” His sister nodded in understanding. ”But I’m happy, I’ve liked him for a while.”

 

”I’m happy for you, kiddo” Fiona smiled, then groaned. ”I have to get back to work” Ian nodded.

 

”I love you, Fi”

 

”You too, kid” Ian walked home and he truly felt like even though he lived in a crappy apartment, with no parents who gave a shit - his life was finally moving forwards.

 

Mickey entered the house and saw his sister sitting by the kitchen table eating a hot pocket.

 

”Hey” Her head snapped up.

 

”How’d it go with the mystery chick? You didn’t come home last night” Her eyebrows moved up and down a few times to prove a point.

 

”Went fine. Thanks for the advice” Mandy raised her eyebrows.

 

”Thanks?” Mickey nodded.

 

”Yeah. Thanks. Don’t make a thing out of it” He grumbled and went into his room.

 

Mandy just smiled. It didn’t happen often, but if it was one thing she knew what it looked like, it was one of her brothers in love.


	9. You Got A Warm Heart

About a week had passed since Mickey had knocked on Ian’s door, asking him if he wanted more. Quite frankly, Ian had never been happier. Whenever he was with Mickey, it was like nothing bad could ever happen. Like all of the stuff with his father and everything just didn’t matter, it couldn’t hurt because how could he be sad when the cutest, most annoying thug in the world was curled up in his arms?

 

Ian kissed the back of his neck and sucked in the smell that was pure Mickey. He had thought the dealer was still asleep, but he realized that he wasn’t when Ian’s arms were pulled tighter around his short frame.

 

Mickey felt safe wrapped in his arms, of course - if you straight up asked him, he would be denying that until the day that he died. As soon as Ian realized that Mickey was awake, he started to kiss his neck more, and nibble his ear.

 

”Fuck, man?” Mickey said, raspy morning voice in all it’s glory. ”What are you doing?”

 

”Kissing you” Ian mumbled, before letting a hand slip inside his boyfriend’s boxers. Mickey was about to yell at him for being so fucking gay. Then again, being lazily jerked off and kissed on the neck at the same time was really fucking amazing, especially in the morning.

 

Most nights were spent at Ian’s by now, and the best part of Mickey’s day was waking up in Ian’s arms, as much as he would never admit it.

 

”Stop” Mickey mumbled, taking a hold of Ian’s wrist and pulling it out of his boxers and turning onto his back so he could see the redhead.

 

”Hi” Ian said, looking into the blue eyes. Mickey chuckled and pressed his lips harshly against Ian’s before he could stop himself. ”You okay? Why did you want me to stop?” Mickey leaned up and pressed his face into the crook of Ian’s neck, breathing in his scent.

 

”Because I’m not gonna come from you jerking me off. I’m gonna come from you slamming me into the mattress” Mickey pressed kisses to the sides of Ian’s neck in between sentences. ”For hours”

 

”That right?” Ian asked, enjoying the feel of Mickey’s chapped lips on his neck.

 

”Mhm” Was all Mickey managed. Ian smirked and yanked down Mickey’s boxers, throwing them to the side, before doing the same with his own. ”Fuck” Mickey breathed as Ian kissed his neck and locked their groins together, thrusting. ”Get in me, man. Now” Ian reached for a condom and the bottle of lube he kept in the nightstand.

 

”Yeah? You gonna be good for me, Mick?” Ian asked, nibbling the shorter man’s jawline as he put the condom onto himself and opened the lube. Praise was something that Ian had discovered pretty early on turned Mickey on in ways not many things would. Ian was on his way to finger Mickey, but stopped - looking Mickey sharply in the eye.

 

”Yeah, yes. I’ll be good, just - fuck!” Mickey interrupted himself when Ian thrusted three fingers inside of his lover at once, harshly. After a few seconds of Mickey moaning, groaning and Ian drinking in every little sound falling off of his lips, the taller man decided they had both had enough teasing. He pulled his fingers out and lubed his dick up. ”Get in me, man. Please” Ian realized that it was that last word that made him ease into Mickey almost immediately after it had hit the air in between them. Mickey groaned, leaning up and pressing his lips to Ian’s.

 

They usually never kissed a lot during sex. Sure, before and after a little bit, but during the act, they were usually too caught up in other parts of their bodies.

 

So when Mickey seemed determined to kiss Ian as much as he was able to, Ian was kind of surprised - he wasn’t in any way complaining, though.

 

”God” Ian moaned, slamming into Mickey harder and harder for every thrust. Mickey shut him up by kissing him even deeper.

 

”Ian” Mickey moaned, and that was it. Ian spilled into the condom, seeing stars, he didn’t think he had ever come that hard before. Ian continued to thrust into his lover throughout his high and soon Mickey was right there with him. Ian collapsed onto the shorter man’s chest for a beat before moving to pull out. Mickey’s arms stopped him. ”No” Ian stilled, pressing his face into Mickey’s neck. ”Just… be here for a while” Ian nodded, closing his eyes. He nuzzled his face deeper into the crook of the thug’s neck and didn’t make a sound about the fact that Mickey didn’t want to disconnect their bodies just yet.

 

 

 

When Ian woke up he realized that they’d been asleep for another hour. His soft dick was still inside of Mickey. Ian moved slowly off of the sleeping man underneath him and pulled out, getting rid of the condom.

 

Ian tried to hide a smile when Mickey whined, even in his sleep at the empty feeling in his ass. Fuck, if Ian wasn’t in love with the little angry thug. It wasn’t the first time the words had crossed his mind, still, though - Ian guessed that it would be a very long time until Mickey would accept him saying it, not to mention saying it himself - if ever.

 

”Gallagher?” Mickey mumbled in his newly awaken state without opening his eyes. The fact that Mickey thought of him the first thing he did, excited him more than it really should at this point. Nevertheless, it wasn’t anything he could really help.

 

”I’m here” Mickey nodded, crawling closer, throwing a leg over the taller man’s torso and nuzzling his face in the crook of his neck. Ian knew that Mickey would never do anything close to it if he was fully awake, aware of what he was doing.

 

For now, though - Ian just enjoyed it, hoping someday soon the dealer would feel even closer him. Maybe Ian was fooling himself, but that he could do these things - cuddling - half asleep and hungover or not - was a step forward in his mind.

 

”Mick” Ian mumbled a while later.

 

”Yeah?” When Ian was sure Mickey was awake, he tilted the thug’s head upwards and kissed his mouth. Mickey made a small sound and went for more. The kissed for a while, Mickey climbing on top of Ian, straddling his torso. Ian oddly enough almost enjoyed this more than the actual fucking.

 

”Oh, god. Fuck” Ian cursed when Mickey moved his lips to Ian’s neck and started grinding, making them both hard again.

 

”I love kissing you” Ian stilled at Mickey’s words but quickly recovered, because he had the feeling the words weren’t meant to be said out loud.

 

”I love it too, god, I - Fuck!” Ian yelled when Mickey’s hand started stroking him under the covers. ”Fuck, kiss me” Ian mumbled, moving Mickey’s head from his neck to connect their lips. Mickey let out an involuntary whine when Ian pulled away from his lips. Ian’s arm went around his waist to steady the shorter boy as he reached for a condom out of the nightstand.

 

”You want me to ride you?” Mickey whispered, kissing the redheads neck as Ian rolled the condom on himself.

 

”Yes, fuck” He bit his lip as Mickey started stroking him again. When Ian reached for the lube Mickey shook his head. ”I’m good, man” Mickey shuddered as he slid down onto Ian’s cock. ”Fuck.. Ian”

 

”Fuck, so good” Ian breathed into Mickey’s neck before lifting his head and reconnecting their lips. Mickey lifted himself slowly before sliding down again. After a few minutes of Mickey being on top he pulled away from the kiss.

 

”Flip me over” Ian knew what he wanted, it’s what Mickey wanted pretty much all the time. Ian smirked and flipped the shorter boy onto his back, slamming into him with all the strength that he could muster. ”Talk to me” Mickey gasped, barely audible.

 

”Good boy” Ian whispered into his ear. ” _My_ good boy” He sucked on the shorter man’s jawline. ” _Mine_ ” That was all it took before Mickey released all over both of their chests. Ian wasn’t far after.

 

This time, Mickey let him pull out after a few seconds, but after Ian had gotten rid of the condom, he pulled him and and laid on his chest again.

 

”What’s with you?” Ian teased.

 

”What?”

 

”You’re so cuddly” Ian bit his lip to keep from laughing out loud.

 

”Fuck you, man” Was Mickey’s only response before he attempted to pull the taller man even closer. Ian wanted to tell him how he felt, pull him ever closer and kiss his head. But this was enough for now, it had to be. Ian heard snoring pretty soon after that, but he couldn’t fall asleep. Laying like this with Mickey felt way too good to miss out on.

 

Ten minutes later, Ian’s phone beeped and he managed to reach out and get it without waking Mickey.

 

**(11:02) Jas:** _I’ll be at your place in 10._

 

Fuck.

 

**(11:04)** _Why?!_

 

**(11:05) Jas _:_** _I wanna see my big brother._

 

Ian rolled his eyes, fuck that shit, she was hoping to walk in on something to blackmail him with.

 

”Mick” Ian shook him. No response. ”Mickey” The thug started moving.

 

”What the fuck?”

 

”My sister’s gonna be here soon, you good with that?” Ian asked, hoping he looked more relaxed that he was. If Mickey was cool with this, maybe that was even another step closer to being out.

 

”Fine, whatever, man” He said, burying his face his the pillow. Ian’s pillow. Ian took a chance by pressing his lips to Mickey’s neck before walking out into the living room in sweatpants.

 

Right when he thought about texting her, asking where she was, there was a knock on the door.

 

”I got pizza” She smiled and walked into the apartment, Ian just rolled his eyes.

 

”It’s like ten in the morning” He groaned and she laughed.

 

”Almost twelve, and did you just wake up?” Ian nodded.

 

”Little hungover” He half-lied. They had been drinking yesterday, but that’s not why he felt like this. He felt like this because he had fucked Mickey all morning, he thought smugly back at one of the best mornings of his life before his little sister snapped him out of it.

 

”What’s with you?” She asked, tilting her head, but before he had a chance to answer, Mickey came out of the bedroom, dressed in a pair of black sweatpants. Ian’s sweatpants.

 

”Oh” Jasmine said. _”Oh”_ She turned to Ian ”This is the guy..” Ian nodded.

 

”Jasmine, this is Mickey. Mickey, my sister. Jasmine” Jasmine waved awkwardly while Mickey gave her a nod, before going to grab cereal, but changed his mind when he saw the Domino’s pizza box on the counter. ”Anyway, why are you here?” Ian asked his sister, grabbing a slice for himself.

 

”I can’t just drop by and see my brother” Ian pretended to be contemplating for a few seconds before answering.

 

”You could, but I’ve lived here for nearly two months and you never have, he raised an eyebrow. Mickey watched the show absentmindedly.

 

”Fine” She put on her sweetest face and Ian rolled his eyes, here we go. ”How about those driving lessons?” Ian threw his head back.

 

”I told you, I don’t want to”

 

”Please”

 

”No”

 

”Please”

 

”No”

 

”Please” Ian jumped off of the train and nodded his head.

 

”I’ll think about it” She squealed and hugged him before exiting the apartment with a reminder to use condoms, making both Ian and Mickey groan in disgust.

 

”You’re fucking weak, man” Mickey snorted, finishing his third slice of pizza.

 

”Oh, yeah?” Ian raised an eyebrow.

 

This of course, lead to him slamming Mickey into the mattress for another few hours.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's finally here! I am sorry I took my time, but this is really fluffy and smutty so I hope I'm forgiven. I've been stressed out about school but then the night I was supposed to be update there was a Jim Carrey marathon on TV, and I couldn't miss it, I mean come on. One chapter left, can you believe it?! It'll probably be posted within a week. I'm saying probably because it is the last chapter and I want it to be really long and a good ending to all of it so I won't be posting it until I'm satisfied, but I'll try not to take way too long. That's it, thank you all for reading! xx


	10. It's Just Medicine

That night, when Mickey and Ian were laying in bed, feeling oddly domestic - Ian felt the need to ask a question that had been nagging at him even since they officialy became a couple. He hesitated, though. It was something that could make them stronger, or tear them apart depending on how his boyfriend reacted.

 

”Mick” He spoke, putting Mickey’s fingers in between his own.

 

”Hm?” The thug mumbled into Ian’s neck. Ian stayed quiet for a few more seconds before finally spitting it out.

 

”Have you ever thought about..” He trailed off.

 

”About what, man? I’m tired, just tell me”

 

”Have you ever thought about coming out?” Mickey quickly leaned his head back to look Ian in the eyes with a horrified expression. ”I’m not talking the whole fucking town, Mick. I’m just asking if there’s anyone you’d feel comfortable with telling” Mickey rolled his eyes. Had Mickey not been so exhausted this would most likely - no, this would have been a huge fight. Nevertheless, this was not the case.

 

”I don’t know, man. Why would I do that?” Ian bit his lip.

 

”Because I’m going to Fiona’s for thanksgiving-”

 

”No” Ian rolled his eyes.

 

”You don’t even know what I was gonna say”

 

”Yes, I do. I’m not going to your fucking family holiday”

 

”Mick” Ian whined.

 

”No” Ian rolled his eyes.

 

”Think about it? For me?” He smirked, kissing his lover’s cheek.

 

”If it’ll shut you up” Mickey grumbled, pressing his lips against Ian’s.

 

 

 

Two days later - the day before thanksgiving - Ian was over at Fiona’s house to go over details for the dinner and who was going to be there.

 

”Are your siblings coming?” Fiona asked him and Ian shook his head.

 

”They’re spending thanksgiving at the house” Fiona nodded.

 

”Fi..” He started and she looked up from the paper that she was writing on.

 

”Yeah?”

 

”I’m trying to convince my boyfriend to come, I don’t know if I’ll get him to but..”

 

”I’ll write him down in case. That would be great, we’d all love to meet him! What was his name again?”

 

”Mickey” Fiona smirked at the lovestruck look on his face. ”Milkovich” He added and she nodded.

 

”I figured, how many Mickey’s are there around here, right?”

 

”You know the Milkovich’s well?” Ian asked.

 

”Everyone knows _of_ the Milkovich’s. No one _knows_ the Milkovich’s” Lip said, coming down the stairs and Ian turned around to look at him and nodded.

 

”So..” Fiona said, looking down at her list. ”Me, Lip, Ian, Debbie, Carl, Liam, Kev, Vee, maybe Mickey. That’s it?” She asked her little brothers who nodded. 

 

Over the little time that Ian had known about this part of the family he had begun to feel more home in this house with these people than he ever had felt on the north side. Kev and Vee had been really great as well. Ian pulled his phone from his pocket to text Mickey.

 

 **(12:08)** _Pleasee come to thanksgiving, it’ll be great. i promise_

 

Ian pushed his phone back into his pocket and focused on the grocery list until his phone beeped a few minutes later.

 

 **(12:16) Mick:** _if i go u fucking owe me_

 

Ian barely managed to keep himself from squealing like a girl. Fuck.

 

”Fi, Mickey’ll be here” She grinned and nodded.

 

 **(12:19)** _Yes! I knew i could convince you_

 

 **(12:27)** _ur lucky u got a big dick, gallagher_

 

Ian just smiled at that, he knew that wasn’t the reason that Mickey was with him. Well, not the only reason at least - as much as Mickey denied it. By now there was no doubt in Ian’s mind that he was in love with Mickey. None at all. Ian just needed to find a good time to tell him.

 

 

”Do I look okay?” Ian asked Mickey when he came out of the bathroom.

 

Mickey was quiet for a while. Just drinking in his boyfriend. He was wearing a dark blue button up shirt and black jeans. How did he manage to look so fucking perfect? Truth is, a month ago that thought would have scared the shit out of Mickey - not now, though. No, not Mickey had realized that there was no getting out of this, god he had tried to talk himself out of it, but he couldn’t do it. Mickey walked slowly towards his boyfriend and put his arms around Ian’s neck.

 

”You look perfect” He said honestly and Ian grinned, pressing his lips onto Mickey’s lovingly. ”You’re perfect” Mickey whispered when they pulled apart. Ian looked at Mickey with a strange look on his face, and for a second Mickey was scared that he had said something wrong, but the reality, he found to be much scarier when Ian opened his mouth.

 

”I love you”

 

 

 

When the Ian and Mickey entered the Gallagher house, Fiona was the most excited Ian had ever seen her.

 

”Hi!” She said, grinning and hugging Ian. ”You must be Mickey” She said, even though she’d seen him around. She was just trying to be polite. Mickey nodded, trying to smile.

 

His mind was a little bit all over the place after Ian’s confession. It’s wasn’t like he didn’t feel the same way. God knows he did. But he’d never said those words to anybody, ever. Much less had somebody say it to him.

 

Mickey knew that Ian was nervous, because Mickey hadn’t gotten mad, or said it back - it was like Mickey hadn’t heard him. He knew he had to tell the redhead something about it - and soon. Not now, he decided, though. Not now. Now they were gonna have a nice thanksgiving with people who mattered - as Ian had put it.

 

Mickey’s mind couldn’t help but wander to Mandy and the fact that she wasn’t with them. Then again, Mickey had basically begged her to join them (as much as Mickey begged) and she had turned him down. Go figure - making him feel guilty on the day of meeting his boyfriend’s family.

 

”Mickey, this is Carl, Jimmy, Debbie, Lip and Liam” Ian smiled all throughout the introduction. ”Everyone this is.. Mickey” Mickey noticed the hesitation and realized he had almost introduced him as his boyfriend. As blindsided as the would have been at that, he quickly realized that simply being introduced by his name, wasn’t good enough for him, which of course made him feel like a little bitch but he still decided to spare Ian of the embarrassment.

 

”His boyfriend” Mickey said out loud, and felt a huge weight being lifted off of him. The Gallaghers smiled, nodded politely and went into the kitchen, leaving Ian and Mickey alone for a bit.

 

”You..you really mean that?” Ian asked, looking him into the eyes. Mickey thought for about half a second before he nodded.

 

”Of course” Ian didn’t say anything, looking like he wanted Mickey to say something more, and eventually he gave in, rolling his eyes. ”Look, man. I’m not good with this shit, aight?” Ian looked at Mickey’s collarbone and nodded. ”But what you said before.. back at you, man” That, though, made Ian’s head snap up. He looked like he wanted to talk more, like he had questions to ask, but thankfully, he didn’t.

 

”Come on, man. Let’s celebrate thanksgiving”

 

Later on, Mickey and Ian say at the kitchen table with Fiona, Lip, Jimmy, Kev and Vee as the younger ones had crashed after dinner.

 

”So exactly how long have you been together?” Vee asked, seemingly directing he question at Mickey, not Ian - making Ian excited to see what his answer would be.

 

”’Bout two months” Ian smiled. It was two months since they started fucking, not since they had _”DTR-ed”_ as Jasmine would say.

 

Still, Mickey chose that point in time to count from. It shouldn’t make Ian feel like he was flying above the clouds, but it did. God, that sounded gay. Ian decided to push his luck slightly further, grabbing Mickey’s hand under the table. Mickey’s hand stilled, but soon enough he squeezed Ian’s hand back.

 

”Two months? You serious yet?”

 

”Lip” Ian warned. Ian just told Mickey that he loved him, and Mickey, in his way, had said it back. The last thing he wanted to do was push Mickey into thinking he wanted to go down to the courthouse in a couple of old tuxes like some queens. Anytime soon. Mickey turned to look at Ian.

 

”Yeah” That, if anything could have stopped Ian’s breathing. Right then and there. The conversation was steered away from the couple pretty soon after that, and a few hours later, Ian and Mickey were walking out of the house after a pretty perfect thanksgiving.

 

”You coming home with me?” Ian asked. Mickey nodded, wanting to lean into him, maybe kiss his neck. He held back, though. They were on a dark street in the Chicago south side. Couldn’t be doing that shit here. He would have, though. God, he had a feeling he’d do anything for Ian.

 

Later, when Ian was laying in bed, a snoring Mickey on his chest - he realized something. The need he had had for the past few years, the need for the white powder. It wasn’t there anymore. And the slight ache in his chest at losing the family he grew up with - it wasn’t there either. He couldn’t ignore the fact that it all had subsided around the same time that Mickey had entered his life.

 

And maybe, possibly - Mickey was just that.

 

His Medicine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's over! I have had such a great time writing this and I'd like to thank everyone who has stuck with it. I hope you aren't way too disappointed with the ending, and the length of it. I was going to make it longer but I did feel like the perfect ending to all of it was right there. This was kind of just a trial for me, a shorter multi chapter fic to see if I could stick with updating it. I've done pretty good - so there will be more in the future. Not for a while, though since right now I will be focusing on the Shameless Big Bang (if you don't know what it is, you should check it out: http://shamelessbb.livejournal.com/) Once again, I hope you all have enjoyed this story as much as I have enjoyed writing it! xxx


End file.
